Letter(Futile War)
Chapter 4: Letter I regained consciousness and by instinct I grabbed your rifle to protect myself, I heard someone mutter some words to my left. So I turned around and saw a SAWAT pointing a gun at you, no one kills my friends. So I waited for the right moment, my hands were shaking you see. And when I was sure I wouldn’t miss, I shot the scum in the square of the back. I then lay in the mud for a few minutes as a SAWAT squad ran onto our position. I guess I was playing dead. Eventually a Dark Army sniper team must have shot them as they searched the wreckage of the plane. These men fell down like good soldiers though, accepting death, unlike me and you ehh? I crawled back towards the battle, away from the cliff. At first I thought, with my blurred vision; that the Dark Amry number was reducing. But then a huge Dark Army force came in from the west bringing heavy armor. I think. (I'm not so good at directions). But I was happy for a few minutes as I realised that the Dark Army soldiers were going to win. And I could hear screams of ‘They’re retreating’ or ‘Victory!’ Eventually as I lay there in the cold, I felt death's even colder embrace hit me. But a monstrous sound must have scared even death itself off, as a surge of heat came over my body, my ears cracked and screamed and my eyes were forced closed. As soon as I could open them again, I saw that a humongous fireball had engulfed the battlefield. The fire began to spread towards me and you, but a shockwave slammed into our bodies first, sending us rolling off the edge of the cliff. I caught your hand and grasped at the remaining ground above the cliff, trying to grab onto something. I succeeded just in time. As I held on, I was screaming in agony, I know now that my arm was in fact fractured. I wasn't giving up on you though. So I held on until the sun began to set. An hour later, after the battle had finished, I felt someone pull us back up: A pet wearing all black clothing, including one of them fancy coats, a gas mask covering his face with an officer’s hat pulled over the top of it. When we were pulled up; the sky was a deathly red, it was so amazing. The carnage the impossible weapon had caused was catastrophic, charred bodies lay everywhere; bits of vehicles were strewn across the empty battlefield. The pet dragged me into a large, unfamiliar looking jeep. I mumbled what I think was; ‘Where are we going’. I don't remember what he said. I just remember his voice: The voice of a leader. I've just been told I have around an hour to live before the infected blood from the metal shard is processed thoroughly by my vital organs. What a way to go. Not even the honor of dying on a battlefield. You know, I always said I wanted to die on the beaches of the Critter Falls. I'd ask you to take me there right now, being such a loyal friend. But apparently you are unconscious right now. Three beds along to my left I am told, if I sit up I can see you. Sleeping like a baby. Well: I have nothing else to say now. Shame really, I would have liked to leave you with more. Unfortunately this is all I have. Well, Goodbye Eagle. I’ll see you wherever I'm going. Highest Regards, Jake P.S. The man in the coat said he'll visit us, if we survive. The doctors are telling me it’s looking good for you. So hopefully you'll get some answers from him! Eagle dropped the letter on the floor, as the tears began to pour down his reddened cheeks. END OF CHAPTER 4: LETTER Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters